1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers having a window for identifying the contents therein, particularly to an outer container having an aperture for viewing an identifying indicia provided on a dissimilar inner container enclosed therein and a means for positioning the inner container within the outer container to align the indicia with the aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers having an aperture to view enclosed articles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,906 shows a container having a window for permitting external inspection of the mailing addresses of letters stored therein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,129,701 and 2,729,326 describe cigarette containers having a series of windows for viewing tax stamps on cigarette packs placed therein. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,966 describes a shipping container having windows through which the enclosed articles are price stamped.
A visually interesting container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,227 which illustrates a storage case having the general shape of a house, i.e. having four walls, a floor and a roof. Although the decorative markings on the storage case in this reference illustrate windows, the package actually has no apertures through which to view enclosed items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective and/or decorative outer container, whereby identification indicia on the surface of an enclosed inner container, having a shape dissimilar to that of the outer container, is visible through an aperture in the outer container, and whereby the orientation of the dissimilar inner container within the outer container and the orientation of the indicia to the aperture is maintained by the cooperation of a positioning member with both the inner container and the outer container.